<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence is at it's loudest in denial by GhostWritesForFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480695">Silence is at it's loudest in denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun'>GhostWritesForFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>""Reformed"" Jhin, F/M, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, listen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence is at it's loudest in denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair had been on the main island of Ionia for one of Sona’s performances, enjoying some leisure time the day after. When he had learned the date of her concert in Ionia he knew it would be the perfect chance for him to ask the one question that had been on his mind for months..but he had to be patient..plan things through completely.. He put as much effort into planning this arrangement as he put into his own productions; if not more effort than them, for if she accepted….  Well, there would be no grander masterpiece than she; there never had been, but this would solidify her as his own..the thought thrilled him to the core.</p><p>       “There is a rather charming fairground here in Ionia, my dear”  Jhin had suggested during lunch, “Perhaps we could spend some time there?  I’m sure it would help you unwind.”<br/>   ‘Fairground?’  she asked, looking over to him before tilting her head in adorable confusion. ‘You’d like to go there?  I thought you hated crowded places.’<br/>      “I do.” he stated plainly, “With near every fiber of my being.  But..”  he paused, taking one of Sona’s hands in his own to pull it to his lips, delicately kissing her knuckles.  “..what is a few hundred people with the most radiant and mesmerizing woman in Runeterra at your side?”  he gave a cheeky grin as he watched her face flooded with colour, letting out a light chuckle as she pulled her hand back and lightly shoved him in embarrassment.<br/>  ‘I-I suppose something like that wouldn’t be so bad..’  she murmured, still giving him a small pout with those perfect lips he loved to steal for his own from time to time.  ‘I want to take a shower first.’<br/>            “Feel free, darling.” Jhin hummed, leaning over to kiss her temple. “They’re open to the public until late in the evening, so we have plenty of time.”</p><p> </p><p>After some down time and while Sona was showering, Jhin made sure his outfit wasn’t to conspicuous, simple yet still on the more dramatic end. None of his clothing was truly plain, he couldn’t stand that.  He hid the black box with the ring he had chosen for her in the inside pocket on his long tailed coat he’d draped over one of his reading chairs; at the ready for when they departed, then he picked up a book and sat down on the bed to wait patiently for his love.</p><p>      When her shower had finished, she dried off and slid into one of Jhin’s robes.  Sure, he had bought her a few of her own of the same material, but she liked the way his clung to her form when the sash was tightened around her waist, the extra fabric trailing behind her like the train of a gown…the fact that it smelled like him; not the cologne he used when they went out, not the smell of paint or wood as he worked at home.. but his smell..it comforted her, made her feel warm inside.<br/>    As she stepped back into the bedroom, she brought her hands up to run through her still slightly damp hair, smiling lightly as she saw him reading and already mostly dressed.  She wasn’t sure how invested in his story he’d become, so she didn’t bother him just yet, walking over to the large closet he’d lent her to store her clothes in as soundlessly as she could.</p><p>	Unfortunately for her little surprise, as she turned her attention to the closet doors, Jhin happened to look up, nearly dropping the light novel as he stared. The sight of her in his amber silken robe; his favorite one mind you, left him breathless despite having seen her in the garment several times before.  His expression softened into a rather lovestruck smile, slipping his mark into the book before silently setting on the nightstand. The artist remained quiet for a while, watching her peruse the dresses she had brought along with her with slightly wandering eyes, their dual tones following the lines of her form downward; taking in every detail of her as if he’d never see her like this again..  <br/>     “You know, I bought you one in that exact colour so you wouldn’t need to take my own, dearheart..” he hummed, a lithe smirk on his lips as she jumped a bit in surprise. <br/>   ‘B-but yours is so comfortable..I like the way it fits me.’ she replied, turning her head to look back at him. “Do you not enjoy seeing me in it?” the musician teased, a small smirk of her own tugging at her lips because she knew the answer. <br/>   He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve caught me, darling. I do..“ his eyes slowly opened as he continued, his smirk growing “..almost as much as I love nearly tearing it off of you.”<br/>         Sona’s flush only grew darker, turning away from him again.  ‘You know, I was going to surprise you with the dress I picked out.. I’d still like to do so, if you could bear to turn your gaze away from me for a short while..’<br/>       Jhin chuckled and closed his eyes again. “I think I can handle looking away for a short while..so long as it’s only a short while.”  he hummed, moving himself so he was faced away from the closet, hearing her soft sound of content in the back of his mind. The sound of her undoing and rather loudly slipping the silken sash off caught his attention a few moments later; tempting him to turn and sneak a glance, but he resisted. </p><p> </p><p>	After what felt like an eternity  ‘I’m mildly surprised you lasted that long..’  her voice rang out for him, accompanied by a pair of delicate hands pressing lightly against his back, smoothing upward over his shoulders wrap around his neck. Repressing a small shiver from the sensation, he tilted his head a little, giving her room to rest her chin if she liked.<br/>      “Are you here to tempt me a while longer, or am I allowed to look at you now, darling?” he hummed, feeling his chest warm as her light laughter echoed in his mind.  ‘Perhaps I spoke to soon~’ she giggled, pressing a shy little kiss to his jaw before pulling away, teasingly trailing her fingertips over his throat and jawline with a featherlight touch just to watch him shudder, very proud of herself for being able to reduce the artful killer to shivers and soft sighs with just a touch and a giggle and it showed in the tone of that ethereal voice.  ‘You may look, but no touching..we have a date, afterall~’<br/>        With her permission, the artist turned toward her and finally opened his eyes, letting his gaze wander over her form and her dress,  (which covers her way better than the model)   a slight smirk on his lips. He didn’t say anything at first, simply moving off the bed to stand so he could pull her close; his chest warming a touch as her arms moved to wrap around his neck in return,  and kiss her forehead. But when his hands felt just how low the back of her dress seemed to go…  “Perhaps you should pair this lovely outfit with a nice shawl, just in case it gets a bit colder this evening..”  <br/>    Sona could tell there was more he wanted to say, giving him a look™. “It would just simply be a shame if someone was caught staring at you for to long..”  Jhin murmured.</p><p>   She knew that tone.. So that’s what it is..   ‘Jhin… Take a breath for me...Love, we’ve talked about this..’ she hummed, tracing her fingertips slowly up the back of her lover’s neck to run gently through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. ‘Even if people stare, you need to promise me you won’t do anything to them.’  Her hold on his hair tightened, lightly tugging his black locks to pull his attention to her eyes.  ‘Promise me.’<br/>         Jhin brought his flesh hand up to dislodge her fingers from his hair, his prosthetic hand slowly rubbing up her spine to soothe her nerves.  “I promise. I’m still with you, darling, I just..” he let out a little sigh, resting his forehead against her own.  “I got a little… a little carried away..” <br/>      She hummed softly, intertwining her fingers with his own. ‘It’s alright. Are you sure you want to go out still? Crowded spaces tend to get you all worked up as well..’<br/>                He shook his head, lightly squeezing her hand.  “I’ll be fine.. But perhaps think about the shawl..just in case?”</p><p>       Sona hummed in thought.  ‘I thought about it. And I think my dress looks fine all on its own.’  there was a small smirk on her face.  ‘If you can be good tonight, there may be a nice surprise in store for you~’<br/>             Jhin raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that so? Such a bold claim when I can tell you aren’t wearing that set I bought you for your birthday..” he paused, watching her flush with a smirk “That would be incomplete without it’s choker-” <br/>                       She covered his mouth again with her free hand, a small pout on her lips.  ‘M-maybe so, but that wasn’t what I meant.’ she paused, moving that hand back to trail the tips of her nails up along the back of his neck, watching him repress his shivers from the sensation. ‘I know other ways to drive you wild, Jhin, far more than a few little pieces of lace.’<br/>	    The artist let out a small breathless chuckle, pressing a kiss to the Maven’s temple.  “We should get going before either of us get to distracted with these teasing promises, dearheart.” </p><p> </p><p>       The fairground was rather far away from any of the main towns in Ionia, giving them as much space to expand their attractions at their leisure, but surely the main event of the whole place was the large ferris wheel at its center.  Surrounding the main event where hundreds of little booths, some housing games while others had food or drink for sale.  Other stalls had some magical feats on display, a common practice here in Ionia.   There where even a few Vastyan hosted booths and games with more traditional Vastyan cuisine, interesting flavor profiles and textures.  <br/>	The pair wandered from attraction to attraction, from booth to booth, any of their winnings from each could be collected before they left, all being stored in a seemingly bottomless bag tied off with a sash with Ionian gold woven into it. The gold’s magic being bound to the one it is assigned to. In this case, the pair shared the tie to the magic infused fabric, so either could open and retrieve items from it. It was given to them when they entered the fairground, a common thing handed out to everyone and once the contents had been fully emptied, the bag would return itself. <br/>       A few hours passed and as the sun began to set, Jhin made a suggestion.  “Would you like to try out the ferris wheel? The view from the top is unlike anything you can find anywhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the top, the ride came to a pause, as it usually did, they were the lucky pair that got to see the view the artist had mentioned.. Sona could nearly see the ocean to the east; the moon’s soft glow causing the cresting waves to glitter like the thousands of stars above, and from the western window the, Capital’s bright light’s twinkled just on the horizon, bathed in the warm reds and oranges of the setting sun as the deep violets and blues of the night sky began to settle in. It was absolutely breathtaking<br/>but Jhin didn’t see any of it,<br/>there was no need for him to as he watched Sona’s reactions, her eyes shining brighter than any star could claim to be, an awe struck smile on those beautiful lips, her amazed and excited tone in his mind as she took in the scenery.  It was now, or it was never.. <br/>      “This stunning view? It is perhaps the closest thing I can show to you to portray how I see you.”  Jhin stated,  “Though even this pales in comparison to you, my darling.”  He paused a moment, his face growing a touch warmer.  “I can hardly believe was a point in my life I didn’t feel this way for you, that I even considered the possibility that you where anything but perfection..” The artist paused again and shifted out of his seat, kneeling in front of her.<br/>Sona’s eyes went wide. ‘J-jhin-’ <br/>	He looked up at her, taking her hands in his own. “Not my warped view of it either, but true perfection.  I can’t imagine a single moment in my future without you by my side..my rival, my muse, my darling...” his flesh hand moved into his coat to fish the small box out of pocket, giving the Maven a chance to bring one of her hands up to her lips, tears welling up in her eyes.  “Sona Buvelle, I love you more than words could ever say, and more than they could ever say.”  <br/>         Jhin pressed a small button on the side of the box, the intricate hextech mechanism whirring softly to life. As it opened, revealing the beautiful ring he’d picked for her, a soft tune of a music box began to play. It was the same tune she’d first played for him, the same one that she always played when he needed to be put at ease.  ”Will you marry me?”<br/>She threw herself at him almost before his question had finished<br/>		‘Y-Yes!!! Yes yes yes!  Of course I’ll marry you!’ She answered, her ethereal voice quivering with emotion as she kissed her new fiance, her arms locking around his neck as warm tears of excitement and overwhelming joy ran down her cheeks.<br/>	He was stunned for a moment, setting the box down beside him so he could cup the back of Sona’s head with his real hand, his mechanical arm hooking around her waist as he returned the kiss passionately.  The man had never shed a tear in since he was a baby, but then again, he’d never been so overcome with emotion before; joy or otherwise. So with her acceptance of his proposal...her overjoyed reaction..the weight of that worry and fear that she would reject him..  With all of that off his chest now, he could feel a few warm tears of his own pricking at the corners of his eyes.<br/>She was his… He was hers… And nothing nor anyone could come between them now..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>